Thinking of You
by SPEAKERNiGHT
Summary: Shadow reflects Silver's life and their relationship together after Silver's death. ShadowXSilver or Shadilver. It's a yaoi fic, so don't come up here flaming please.


_BUMP, BUMP. _

_BUMP, BUMP._

"_Shadow, I will always love you. Never forget that." _

He woke up to rain pummeling down on him. There he was, in a gloomy place. It was almost pitch black, with the exception of a full moon. Tombstones lined along the pavement, each with their own epitaph of a deceased loved one. The one Shadow woke up next to was no exception. It read:

'Here lies Silver the Hedgehog. A great friend, a great lover, a great person. He will always be missed.'

It was those words the made the Ultimate Life Form cry. He seldom cried. The only other time he cried was when Maria was gunned down in front of him over 50 years ago on the space colony ARK. He looked over to the cold concrete grave. He felt the epitaph, it felt like as if the world had collapsed. Silver was the only person that Shadow has ever loved. He loved his golden yellow eyes, he loved his boots, he loved his girly-like personality, he loved everything about Silver. Shad was even the one that took Silver's virginity away. He cared for the albino with all of his heart.

"I will always love you too." The ebony hedgehog said as he got up, wiping a tear from his eye.

It has been two months since the white hedgehog died from when he was shot. He was killed by Mephiles after he refused to kill Sonic the Hedgehog, who Mephiles told Silver was the "Iblis Trigger". Mephiles shot a Dark Chaos Beam, almost killing Silver instantly. It didn't kill him, but it left him tattered up badly. Blood was gushing from his mouth and stomach. Shadow and Sonic took care of Silver to the best of their ability, but it was to no avail. He was gone.

'Why did he have to die? Why my precious Silver? It should have been me that died. Me. Not him. Me. It's just not fair.'

He walked slowly through the boardwalk, watching the moon. The moon's glowing white color reminds him of Silver. Everything reminded him of Silver. He walked over to the grand ballroom at the very end. Tears started to form in his eyes as he reminisced of their first date.

"_I don't how much this means to me, Shadow." Silver said as he was slow dancing with Shadow. "I really appreciate you for going with me here."_

"_No problem, Silver." He twirled Silver around. "This is the least I can do." He was holding the albino by the lower waist, the white one in return wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Silver pulled in for a kiss, Shadow returning the favor by letting his tongue inside of the younger hedgehog's mouth. His mouth tasted like spearmint. A major turn-on. He broke the kiss. He turned Silver around so that his back around to him, wrapped his arms around his abdomen, and whispered something in his ear. _

"_I love you, Silver the Hedgehog." _

"_I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." Silver turned his head back to meet with his lover's eyes. He saw the sincerity and the love for him. It was true. Shadow did love him. He loved him back._

_A few hours later, they were at the pier, cuddling each other. Silver was nuzzling into Shadow's white fur patch on his chest. He felt safe when he was around Shadow, safety was something that he hasn't felt in a long time, even with Blaze around. Blaze._

_Silver looked up to see his lover. "You remind me of my friend Blaze."_

"_I do?"_

"_Yes. I feel safe around you. I haven't been able to felt this way ever since Blaze died. I feel like I can tell you anything and everything and don't have to worry about anybody else finding out about whatever." He wrapped his arms around the ebony hedgehog. "I really miss her."_

"_I know you do, baby. I know you do." Shadow stroked the younger hedgehog's quills._

"Our first date." Shadow whispered as he opened the doors to the ballroom. It was huge place. A fancy one, too. It stood high and tall. The exterior was designed to be like an old Victorian styled place, like the ones backing during the 16th century in Europe. It was decorated with stained glass windows coming from the ceiling to the bottom of the floor. There were three of them. Two in the back, one huge one in the front. One of them depicted an angel, reaching out a hand to another one of its kind. Shadow looked for a place to sit, finding a table with a spare chair. He sat, and sat there, thinking. He let his mind ponder. He thought of all of the things he did with Silver. All of the ups and downs they went through in the relationship. All of the bad times, all of the good, and all of the sexy ones. That made Shadow blush a bit, causing his frown to curl up into a slight grin. 'That was some good lovin'." He thought, and his mind pondered through their times in bed. That made Shadow feel a slight tingle in his lower area.

"Hehe…" He grinned a little.

He walked over to the penthouse that he shared with Sonic and the gang. He sneaked in, trying not to wake up anybody. He looked around the place. It was a ten bedroom condo decorated with a earthy like style. Amy and Cream came up with it. He looked until he started to walk into the kitchen. The place where cooking the meals for the group took place reminded the ebony hedgehog of Silver even more. Silver was the house cook, as he had the best cooking skills out of everybody living there, even Amy, who was a pretty good cook herself. Shadow could smell the food that the albino used to cook, especially the specialty, the Devil's Food cake. Shadow always loved it when he cooked that. It was his favorite dessert, even though the Ultimate Lifeform never really needed it.

Shadow got up slowly from the kitchen, going up the stairs to catch some shut eye. He walked past Sonic's room, where the blue blur was snoring the night away. He walked past Rouge's room. Nothing.

'She must've gone on a mission from GUN.' He thought as he walked through the hallway. That's when he walked past it. Silver's room. Something in Shadow made him stop. He turned his head to the door, putting his hand on the door. It was cold. He slowly turned the doorknob, granting access to his deceased lover's room. Everything was still intact. Every book, every article of clothing, everything was in order, with nothing interrupting the cleanliness of the room. Shad walked slowly throughout the room, inhaling Silver's scent. He turned around to the mirror where some of Silver's belongings laid. The black and red one took a look at himself. He saw emotions that he never saw himself having in a very long time. Sorrow, disparity, anger, so many emotions that it made Shadow a little dizzy from thinking about it. He turned his head a little to turn to the pictures Silver had aligning the left side of the mirror. He had many pictures of himself at several areas, with all of his friends. The was one picture in particular that Shadow locked his crimson eyes on. A picture of him and Silver, kissing, or at least what looked like the sort. That made Shadow blush. He went to the bed that his lover once laid in. He wrapped himself in the sheets, snuggling with the teddy bear that he gave Silver on his 15th birthday. Shadow's mind replayed every single moment of their life together. He really missed the white hedgehog.

"_Shadow, I will always love you. Never forget that." _ Shadow's mind replayed that quote over and over again as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

'I will always love you, Silver the Hedgehog.'


End file.
